Alone
by StoryWriterGirl101
Summary: 5 years in the future, and a lot has happened, leaving Bree (22) all by herself in the world, not sure what to do. She is alone.
1. Catch Up

**5 years in the future  
Bree's POV**

A lot has happened in the past 5 years. I'll catch you up. Chase committed suicide five years ago because he was sick of being criticized by Mr Davenport, Adam, and I. I miss him so much, and I think about him everyday. I think about how he always wanted to help everyone out. How smart he was. It was a shame that he never had a girlfriend.

Also, three years ago, Mr Davenport was diagnosed with kidney cancer. He's in stage four, and they can't keep him going for much longer. Last year, Tasha got in a horrible car accident and was killed on the scene. As for Leo (who was in the car with Tasha at the time), he's been in a coma since the accident.

Adam went to jail for being the cause of Chase's suicide. And me. I am left alone. I have no friends. I dropped out of high school and didn't go to college because my bioics were too hard to control. After Chase's death, Mr Davenport took our chips out of Adam and I. There is no reason to have them if our team isn't whole. I work as a cashier at Macy's. Nobody even bothers to come in to the store, so even at work, I'm alone.


	2. Kendall-Marie

**Kendall-Marie's POV**

"Kendall-Marie!" My older brother called from downstairs.  
"Here I come!" I shouted, as I used my super speed to brush out my blonde hair and put it in a ponytail. I ran downstairs. When I got to the living room, I saw Marcus sitting on the couch. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?" I asked.  
"It's okay, sissy. I'm here to help you around the house," he smiled. "School can wait." There was something he wasn't telling me. He was a straight A student.  
"You can't just quit school, Marcus," I said.  
"How do you know? You've never been to school. Anyway, I'm not quitting. I'm too old for school, anyway," he said. It seemed like he was trying very hard to hide something.  
"Please tell me. I want to know. I want to understand you," I said. He gave me a look, like he was trying to determine if I was serious or not.  
"Okay," he finally said. "Something happened between these kids, dad, Uncle Don and I," He started. I got the shivers. Daddy told us that Uncle Don was a bad man, but it will be okay soon, because he has cancer and isn't supposed to last much longer. All the same, I feel bad for Uncle Don. Cancer is a bad thing. "Their names are Adam, Bree, and Chase, and they are our half-brothers and sister. They have bionics like us." I gasped. I didn't know we had any other siblings besides ourselves. That alone was a lot to handle, but finding out they have bionics, too? That's too much. "They... beat me up. But they used to use dad every now and again, when they needed him. Now, they are broken apart," he said.  
"What do you mean... 'broken apart'?" I asked. I was curious.  
"Well, Uncle Don's wife got in an accident and died, and Chase killed himself. Oh, and Uncle Don's son-in-law, Leo, was killed in the accident. He was vermin, trust me. Always getting in the way," said Marcus.  
"Oh..."  
"I haven't head much about Adam and Bree, but I've heard that Bree hates Dad."  
"That's terrible! How could anyone hate such a good man?" I asked.  
"They are bad people, Kendall," He said, and hugged me. Suddenly, I heard the front door swing open. "Daddy!"  
"Kendall! Marcus!" he said and hugged us. "I saw Uncle Don today. He's in bad shape. Do you kids want to go visit him? I know he's bad, but he's dying, and I don't want to keep you from seeing him in his last few weeks. I know he can't influence you kids," daddy smiled at us.  
"No way I'm going," Marcus said. "He can go straight to hell, for all I care," Marcus said.  
"Now, Marcus, that is not a very good thing to say about your Uncle. I know what he did to us was bad..." he paused and looked at me, obviously hiding something, "But you surly can't hold that against him."  
"I can, and I will," Marcus replied.  
"I'll go!" I volunteered.  
"There's the spirit, Kendall!" Daddy said. "Now, we'll have to be careful. You know nobody can see you."  
"I know, daddy."  
"No, no, no, I refuse to be my little sister go and meet that useless prick," Marcus protested.  
"Marcus! Enough! Have you forgotten that he is my brother? I will love him no matter what, even when we disagree, I still love him," Daddy replied.  
"What he did to me didn't seem like a disagreement. It was an attempted murder!" Marcus said. I gasped. How bad is this guy?  
"Marcus! Stop! You know you can't tell Kendall what happened. We don't want her to be frightened of the world!" Daddy said.  
"Too late! She's never been outside! She hasn't been to a store, or a church or even a school in her entire life! You keep her here all the time, every day, and all of a sudden, you want her to go outside and act like a normal human-being and not use her bionics just so she can see that sorry mistake for a scientist? I refuse to let that be her first trip outside," Marcus said. He got up and went to his room without another word, and slammed his bedroom door, which I've never heard him do before.  
"Maybe he was right. Maybe I shouldn't go out. Now that I think about it, it is a scary place. The people, and the germs, and the accidents just waiting to happen. Anything is possible. Marcus is right. Also, I should practice not using my bionics before I know for sure that I can do it outside."  
"Okay, Ken. If that's how you feel, you can stay inside. I feel terrible for keeping you inside for your whole life, but the outside world is a dangerous place, filled with dangerous people. It's not place for a bionic teenage girl," daddy said.  
"But why was Marcus allowed to go out?" I asked, curious again.  
"Because he was... on a mission, I guess you could say. At least now we know that the outside isn't the right place for bionic people."  
"Did Marcus do well on his mission?" I asked.  
"He did amazing, despite the fact that he was almost killed. Someday, I may tell you that story, but not now. We have more important things to worry about," daddy smiled. I smiled back, and went up to my room.


	3. You Can't Do This To Me!

**Bree's POV**

"Dad! You can't do this! I'm not ready!" I said.  
"Bree, relax. It's okay. You have to let go. You still have a whole life left ahead of you. Don't let this little thing stop you," He said.  
"This isn't little! You can't just decide to die!" I said.  
"I'm not deciding. We all know it's going to happen. We can't stop it. I just want to be ready, so I don't leave any debt to you and Adam. Trust me, Adam has his own debt to deal with," he said.

"I know, but this isn't fair! You can't do this to us! Please don't leave!" I said. "Adam will need someone to fall onto when he gets out of... you know where," we were all still too scared to say it.

"Well, why don't you try to help him out?"  
"Because..." he killed my brother, "he... I just..." I walked out of the room. This was really stressing me out.  
"Bree! There's something else I needed to tell you!" he called, but I didn't look back.

"Are you going anywhere tonight, are you?" asked Melissa, my co-worker. She works in the cash register next to me at Macy's.  
"No. Why?" I asked.  
"Wanna go on a date?"  
"Um... Okay, I fully support gay people and all, but I'm not a lesbian," I said.  
"No, no, no, not with me. With a friend of mine. He's super nice and cute," She said.  
"I don't know. I don't do blind dates, and if he's so good, why don't you go out with him?" I asked.  
"Because I have a boyfriend. So, are you going or not?" she asked.  
"I guess I'm in," I replied.

Why did I agree to this? I should have told Melissa I was busy! Why am I so stupid sometimes? I picked up my phone as it started ringing.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, Bree, I'm waiting outside the apartment building," Melissa said.  
"'Kay. Be down in a sec," I said. I went downstairs and left my apartment building. I got into Melissa's car. She said we'd meet the guys at a cafe on main street. I was super nervous, but I had to calm down before I ruined my makeup with sweat. As we got to the cafe, I saw two guys, but their faces were really blurry through Melissa's dirty window. As we got out, I grabbed my purse. When I looked up, I saw a face I thought I'd never see again.  
"What are _you _doing here?" I almost yelled.  
"Bree?" he said in disbelief.

**Sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger, but it's more fun for me! Tee hee! Thanks for reading! :)**


	4. I Know Things, Bree

"Bree?" he said in disbelief.

"Marcus?" What are you doing here?" I said.

"I...um… What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I asked you first," I said, trying to break the ice. I mean, I didn't want to date Marcus, but we were stuck together for the night. By now, Melissa and her boyfriend were kissing in a alley somewhere, so we were alone. Great.

"I could drive you home if you want…" he said.

"Sure," I said, following him to his car. When we were safely inside his car, I realized what I had just done. Really Bree? How stupid can you be? He might want to kill you! He probably still has bionics, and you don't! You're just a worthless human against him!

"You can relax. I'm not gonna kill you or anything," he must have noticed my tension.

"Are you still….."

"Bionic? Yes," he said. I rolled my eyes. "So… how's your family?" He would be the first to ask.

"Fine. Everythings' fine," I replied.

"Bree, I don't get out much, but I know girls. 'Fine' means something is wrong," he said.

"Well, even if something was wrong, why would I tell you?" I said.

"Good point," Marcus said.

"So, how about you? What…. happened?" I asked.

"I was destroyed to the point of no return, but dad…. Douglas somehow managed to recover and fix my chip, so I regained all of my memories and abilities. He also created my sister, Kendall-Marie," he explained.

"God, there's more of you?" I asked. He smirked.

"So, there. I've told you all of my secrets. Your turn," he said. I sighed. It's not like my life is a secret. I'm an open book.

"Chase committed suicide five years ago, and Adams' in jail for being the cause of Chase's death. You already know about Tasha, Leo, and Mr. Davenport…"

"What about you, Bree?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"How are you, these days?"

"Um… I don't know," the question caught me off guard. We pulled into the parking lot of my apartment building. I got out. The passenger side window was rolled down.

"How did you know where I live?" I called through the open window.

"I know things, Bree," he answered before pulling away.


	5. Cat or Dog?

**Kendall-Marie's POV**

My brother walked through the door, and immediately went into the kitchen. I sat in the living room. I had finished my chores for the day, and I was watching TV. I could hear Marcus mumbling to himself in the next room, but I didn't want to get involved, just in case something bad happened on his date. He sat on the couch next to me a few moments later. We stayed quiet for a second. I could tell he wanted to talk to me, but he didn't know how to start. Whenever we have problems, we either talk to each other or dad, but mostly each other.

"Whats' up?" I asked, trying to sound casual.

"Not much," he replied. "Whats' up with you? Having fun?" he asked. I looked at him.

"Really? I'm stuck here for most of my life, doing chores and being 'Subject 2' of dad's experiment. I'm having tons of fun," I replied. I didn't mean to say that. Marcus looked back at me, now.

"Don't say any of that to dad. He'll get mad," Marcus said.

"How do you know?" I asked. We hardly ever get in trouble. I am the good child. I try not to make dad mad. I stay home and do my chores and let him experiment on me like a good bionic girl. But Marcus was always the rebel. He would go against dad's instructions every once in a while.

"Because. Just trust me, that is not something dad will want to hear. You'll get yourself in a whole world of trouble," he said, looking away. I wish they would stop keeping things from me.

"Can we get a cat?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"A cat?"

"Cats are fun," I said.

"So are dogs, and if we're getting a pet, we should get a dog," he said.

"But cats are better," I argued. We kept arguing about which animal was better until dad walked in. As soon as he was in the house, we were silent.

"Hey, kids," Dad said.

"Hi dad," we replied at the same time.

"Kendall, did you do all of your chores today?"

"Yes," I answered.

"Even vacuumed the floor in the lab?" he asked.

"Yes, daddy. I did," I said. He knows thats my least favorite chore.

"What about you, Marcus?" dad asked.

"Um, well, you see…"

"So, you didn't do your chores?" dad interrupted.

"Well, I was busy catching up with Bree Davenport," Marcus said. Dad gave him a curious look. Bree. Sounds like a familiar name. Is she related to us? She has the same last name. Dad and Marcus went into the kitchen and quietly talked while I was left wondering. Bree. Bree. Bree. Where have I heard that name before? Suddenly, I heard Marcus's voice in my head.

_Dads' keeping something from us. I can tell._

I forgot. We had the ability to send telepathic messages to each other. I forget sometimes because we never use that ability. We are usually in the same house, so we can just talk to each other.

_Maybe I would be able to tell, too, if you guys weren't keeping so much from me._ I shot back.

I shouldn't have thought that, but it's really annoying. I'm the only girl here, and when they keep stuff from me, it feels like they have a secret society or something that I'm not a part of.

_You'll know someday. _he thought.

I hate when they say that. Why not now? There were so many questions in my head that wouldn't be answered for a long time.

_Who's Bree? _I thought, curiously.

_Our…. I don't know. It's confusing. She's our cousin, but our sister at the same time. _I felt excited at the mention of having a sister. I love Marcus, but I've always wanted a sister. My whole life, I've only had dad and Marcus, so I've been surrounded by guys. I've never even met another girl. I've seen girls on TV. They are really pretty. I wish I was pretty like them.

Suddenly, I remembered. The conversation Marcus and I had about Adam, Bree and Chase. They are my cousins and/or my sister/brothers?! How could I be related to such bad people? I knew they were Uncle Don's kids. How could they be my siblings? I'm confused. I decide to go up to my room. I superspeed up to my room.

My room is designed to be a super-big capsule. The floors and ceiling built in a way that is similar to a capsule. I like having my own room, versus sleeping in the cold lab. My closet is filled with clothes, even though I only wear pajamas all the time. At the most, I'll put on shorts and a tank top. I never go anywhere, so I don't have to 'dress to impress.' I go over to my closet and hit the button, just like I do every night. The control panel flips out of the wall. I put together the outfit combination I want to put on PJ's and hit the 'Wear' button. I feel a slight _whoosh _and I am in the tank and shorts. I put the 'Sleep' button, lie down in my bed, and before I know it, I am asleep.


	6. Unanswered Questions

I hate this! I can't sleep at all tonight! Usually, I stay awake thinking about how much I miss being bionic and having the luxury of sleeping in a capsule each night. It's hard for me to sleep in a bed. I get impatient waiting for sleep to come each night, and let my mind wander. When I was in my capsule, Mr. Davenport just hit a button, and we were asleep.

Anyway, tonight I had more on my mind, after that 'date' with Marcus. What does he mean? The words keep repeating in my head. "I know things, Bree." What else does he know about me? He mentioned his sister. Do they have the same abilities? What abilities do they have in the first place? This was all stressing me out, and I had no one to talk to about it. Finally, sleep overcame me.

*****TIME SKIP*****

_Ring Ring. Ring Ring._

"I'm awake. I'm awake," I say, before I'm actually awake. I answer my phone. "Hello?" I'm still half asleep.

"Hello. Is this Ms. Davenport?" a female voice asks.

"Um, yes. Who is this?" I asked.

"This is the Mission Creek Medical Facility. We are calling on behalf of you father, Mr. Donald Davenport," She said. I was wide awake now.

"Is everything okay? What's wrong with my dad?" I asked, panicking.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but your father suffered kidney failure tonight. He passed away moments ago," she reported.

"Th… This is impossible. How could this have happened! This can't be happening. He had something he needed to tell me! What did he need to tell me?" I asked.

"He did mention something about that before…"

"What? What did he say?" I asked.

"He just talked about a bunch of legal things. He wanted to be the one to tell you that, should anything ever happen to him, Douglas, your uncle, is your legal godfather," she said. My godfather? No! This can't be happening! Mr. Davenport would never leave me in such incapable hands! But apparently, he did.

"Mr. Douglas is here now, signing paperwork, but he requested that we tell you that he wants you to pack your bags and drive to the hospital so you can live with him for a few weeks," she said. "I'm so sorry for your loss. I know this is a lot to take in right now, but… life goes on."

"I suppose it does. Thank you," I said before hanging up. She was right. It was a lot to take in. I got my suitcase and started rapidly throwing clothes in it. I got my laptop, my laptop charger, and my phone charger and threw them all in. I checked my phone for the time. 3:45 PM. Perfect. Wait, was I really doing this? How could I go and live with the man that tried to kill me? I mean, sure he did save me a few times, but still!

_Bree, no. He's the only family you have left._

No he isn't! I still have Adam and Leo!

_Let's be honest, honey. Adam is in jail, and Leo may never wake up. Give Douglas a shot. If you don't like him, you don't have to stay with him. You are 22. You are a grown adult. You can take care of yourself. You don't need your godfather._

I sat there having a silent argument with my conscience. I lost. I decided to go to the Medical Facility after all. It would be the best thing to do for Mr. Davenport. I threw my suitcase in my car and drove to the facility. As soon as I walked into the waiting room, I saw Marcus and a blonde teenage girl that I assumed was his sister. I could feel his eyes burning holes in my body as I stood at the check-in desk. They were talking about me. I didn't need bionic abilities to figure that out.

"Bree," Marcus called from his seat when I was finished at the desk. He gestured for me to sit next to him. I went over to him and sat down. After all, if things worked out between Douglas and I, Marcus would be my brother. I have to make peace now so it doesn't affect us later in life. "Hi, Bree," said Marcus in a weird voice, almost like he was mocking me.

"Hi, Marcus," I said, using the same tone. He smiled. The little blonde girl sitting on the other side of Marcus got up and silently walked away. I said nothing.

"I'm sorry about your dad," he said, actually sounding sorry. Okay, Douglas is a genius! First, he brought Marcus back, then he gave Marcus FEELINGS?!

"Thanks," I said, not sure how to feel about the fact that Marcus was being nice, and he was being nice to me. Before I could piece any information together in my head, the blonde girl came speeding back into the room. I knew she had bionics from the conversation Marcus's and I had, but the rest of the waiting room may not have known that she had bionics. His eyes got really big.

"Kendall, I think you should sit down for a few minutes," he said calmly.

"Okay," she giggled. "The outside world is so cool! I like those magical food machines!" she gushed.

"You mean the vending machines?" Marcus asked, amused.

"Yeah! How do they know what you want?" she asked. Gosh, this girl is so dumb, it was like she had never been outside before. Who does that remind me of? Oh, yeah. Me.

"Did you see the elevator yet?" Marcus asked. Now her eyes got wide.

"What's an elevator?" she asked.

"It a little room. When you step inside, you press a button and the elevator takes you to another floor," he explained. She gasped.

"How?" she whispered.

"Magic," he whispered back. "Come on. We can ride it a few times, if you want," he said. "Wanna come, Bree?"

"Sure," I said.


End file.
